Letters of Love
by Nic Lire
Summary: Percy is dead. Annabeth is mourning, when she suddenly recieves letters, from... Percy? Who is writing to her, and why? Read on to find out. FLAMES ACCEPTED!
1. Percy is dead

**Chapter 1: Percy is Dead  
**

**Summary: Percy is dead, (due to a monster attack that managed to kill him through piercing his back) and Annabeth is mourning. However, someone is leaving her letters, signed Percy. Who is sending Annabeth ****these letters, and why? Read on to find out.**

**Aaaaah, third story I've written, second for Percy Jackson, and the joy of a new chapter never disappears. Well, R&R. Oh, and all is in Annabeth's POV.  
**

***Disclaimer- First and ONLY disclaimer. I do not own PJO***

* * *

Percy's breath came out in short gasps, his breathing labored. I knelt beside him, on Half-blood Hill, silent tears trickling down my face. I grasped his hand, and cried out, "Don't leave me, Percy."

His head turned, and those piercing green eyes that I loved so much, met mine. His black, unkempt hair was splattered beside him, a black storm. He tightened his grip on my hand.

"I'm not leaving you, Annabeth, I'm just waiting for you, and I'll always be waiting for you, in the underworld. When you can, follow me, and we'll be together again. Promise me you won't follow _too_ soon, though."

He smiled wryly. "Good-bye, Annabeth. I can feel my strength ebbing." Percy's breaths came out in short gasps now. "I love you. Good-by-."

Percy's eyes glazed over, and his hand went stiff. His breathing faded, and I mourned, for my best friend, who had been so much more to me, in more than one way. He had been my boyfriend, and my constant companion for almost eight years now. And now he was gone.

I whispered silently, "Good bye," I choked. "I love you too." Tears streamed down my face, and i cradled Percy's head in my lap, as I poured out my heart's emotions, letting everything go. I wished everything could be returned back to normal, when Percy was still alive, and we could spend our time together, down at the lake, or maybe a stroll, down at the beach, Percy's favorite place. Even as I thought, a breath of cool, salty sea spray hit my face, and I knew, that Poseidon, had paid his last respects to his favorite son. I didn't know how long I sat there, but all I knew was that I didn't care. Three words ran through my head, confusing my ability to think properly.

Percy...gone...over...Percy...gone...over...Percy...gone...over... Only one person had ever been able to render me unthinkable. And now he was gone.

I heard the sound of hooves clatter against the ground and strong arms embraced me. Chiron murmured, "Come, child. We must arrange Percy's shroud."

He picked me up gently, and slung me over his back like I weighted nothing. He nodded to two campers, who slowly picked up Percy's body, and carried him away. Chrion carried me to the Big House, where he set me down, in one of the pearly white rooms. I sat down on the bed, dejectedly. Chiron gently punched the pillows into shape, and softly laid me down.

He sighed. "Annabeth, we all miss Percy, but you must live on. He was all our friends, and I'm sure he wouldn't want you to mope around. He would want you to embrace and live life to your fullest."

I knew Chiron was right, and in my head I could picture Percy's cheerful voice, "Come on, Annabeth. Stop moping around and go have some fun."

I sighed inwardly. Chiron patted me on the shoulder in a reassuring manner. "There now, I want you to continue all your activities, and we will burn his shroud next week, after everyone has paid there respects."

I leaned backwards, and turned my face into the pillow. My voice came out all muffled, "Chiron? I'd like some alone time right now. I don't think I can do much of anything right now, or anytime soon for that matter."

Chiron patted my back, and I could hear him clip clop, as he cantered away. I could stop my tears and my outward pain, but on the inside, I was dying. I kept muttering to myself. No Percy... No Percy... No Percy, until, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, Clarisse was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. The pillow was wet, and i remembered wryly, what a hypocrite I was. I drooled often myself, too. Not just Seaweed Brain. I regretted all the times I had mocked him for drooling now. I swallowed, but I couldn't. My throat was too dry. Silently, I got up, but just as I was tip-toeing out, Clarisse's rough bark grounded me to a halt. Even though she was usually tough, and her face was always angry, her voice was surprisingly soft, today.

"I miss him too..."

I glanced up in surprise. Those four words were more emotion than we usually saw from Clarisse in an entire year.

Dwelling on her statement, I wondered, how could anyone _not_ miss him, but instead of replying, I just nodded. I slipped out the door, and I headed for the Dining Pavilion. I headed to Percy's chair, just for old time's sake. I used to sit there with him although it was technically against camp rules. Thankfully, Chiron would turn a blind eye towards our misdoings.

I was surprised to see a cup of clear water, all ready, as if it was poured just for me. I cautiously raised it to my chapped lips, and I took a sip. It was the best water I had ever tasted yet. It tasted almost like clear nectar. But what really surprised me, wasn't the nectar-like water. It was the manila envelope underneath it.

* * *

I cautiously took the envelope in my hands, and I took out my dagger. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but whoever this letter was addressed too, shouldn't have left it out here. Inside, I fought myself from between my moral right and my emotional curiosity.

Just one little peek. One peek won't harm anyone, would it? I put my dagger to the fold of the envelope, and slit it open. A letter with waves on it fell out, and I could make out, _To Annabeth_.

* * *

I scanned the top, but nothing else was on it. Hurriedly, I opened it, and I read it.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_If your reading this, then I'm dead and I'm missing you, in the underworld. Always remember that I love you, and stop mourning over my death. Be free. Be happy. Be glad that your alive, and enjoy your life while you can. Go and see the world. Go study architecture, and go visit Greece. Go do what you've always wanted to do. My only regret is that I can't be there with ou, every step of the way. Remember, I love you._

_Love, Percy_

* * *

**Well, was it good? Bad? Hopefully, good. Review, and I'll update soon. FLAMES ACCEPTED! Tell me ways to improve, and such. Read on to find out who's writing to Annabeth. R&R.**

**Tried not to make Annabeth OOC, but if she was, then sorry.**


	2. A Flight to Greece

**Chapter 2: A flight to Greece**

**To everyone who reviewed, or added me to their stories list, etc. Thanks. A lot of people commented, it was really sad. That is my object, so I'm glad to**

**know i succeeded. I mean, Annabeth wouldn't be celebrating, or would she? Just kidding. Anyways, not that much action. If you love action, like you**

**have ADHD, then seriously, this story is not for you. May have _some_ but most likely not a lot, so heads up. R&R?**

* * *

_Love Percy_. I stared at the last line. _Love Percy_. Impossible. I had _watched_ Percy die. I had been there with him, until the very last second when the fates had cut his string that connected him with the world of the living. So how had Percy sent me a letter?

"Someone's playing a mean trick, and whoever he or she is, I will make them pay," I thought.

I bit my lower lip. I balled my hand into a tight fist. If i ever find out who sent this letter, I will... This letter was a painful reminder of the Seaweed brain that I loved, for it was the exact same way he wrote his writing, and the handwriting was the same. I slowly un-clenched my fist, and saw the piece of paper, crumpled. I quickly set it on the table, and smoothed it out. I re-read the letter one more time.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_If you're reading this, then I'm dead and I'm missing you, in the underworld. Always remember that I love you, and stop mourning over my death. Be free. Be happy. Be glad that your alive, and enjoy your life while you can. Go and see the world. Go study architecture, and go visit Greece. Go do what you've always wanted to do. My only regret is that I can't be there with ou, every step of the way. Remember, I love you._

_Love, Percy_

Quickly, I took out a piece of paper from my pocket that I had been keeping in my pocket for quite some time now. It was a little folded and crumpled up, and it had an orange juice stain on it, but I could still make out the words. It was a letter that Percy had sent me last year, when I had went back to San Francisco.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_How's life in San Franscisco? Hope its well. I miss you so much. Come back to New York soon and visit. You could visit Grover, Thalia, Clarisse, and of course, me. Well, come visit soon,_

_your Seaweed Brain_

I laid the two letters next to each other on the table. I compared the writing of the two letters, and the impossible happened. I matched the hand-writing and it fitted. There were the funky curves, in Percy's Y's, that both letters had. The twisted T's that were his trademark.

I slumped back in a daze. Percy hasn't left me. Percy hasn't left me.

Chiron. Chiron needs to know. I quickly heaved myself up, and stumbled back towards the Big House. I banged on the front door, and stepped in when Chiron opened the door for me.

"Chiron! Chiron! I need to talk to you."

Chiron clopped forward.

"Yes, my child?" His deep eyes were soft with understanding and sympathy. Underneath those emotions though, I could sense an even deeper emotion. It was a feeling of complete hurt and pain.

However, I disregarded Chiron's emotions in my race to tell Chiron about my amazing discovery.

I gasped out, "Chiron. Percy's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not..."

That's when I noticed the green shroud on the table. I ran over to it, and I flipped it over. Percy's dead face met mine. Those cold eyes, that I knew Percy would never have, unless he was dead. The temperature of his skin. Room temperature. I knew that a regular human had a temperature of about 96 degrees Farenheit.

I took in his breathing, or, actually, the lack of it. All the signs pointed to one big fat sign that said, 'DEAD! HAHA!'

I wanted to punch a wall. It was cruel for Percy to trick me like this. Je had raised my hopes, and then shattered them. But... a nagging voice sounded in my brain. 'What if it _is _Seaweed Brain?

What if he had found a way to communicate with me through being a ghost?' A ghost. That was all that Percy was now. He was a ghost who would be awaiting his trial in the Underworld.

I slowly unclenched my fist. Even if this wasn't written by my Seaweed Brain, I would be faced with my biggest What If. What if Percy _had_ written the letter. If he had, then I knew what I had to do...

"Chiron, I'm going to Greece to study Architect."

* * *

I stepped off the plane. I took a breath of fresh air. Greece had a certain fresh scent about it. Being cramped in that plane had taken a toll on me. Nico and Thalia followed me off the plane, closely shadowing me. They had come to Greece to study architecture with me, or rather, I had forced Thalia to come with me, while Nico had been willing. Actually, he had been _really_ eager about it. He seemed kind of suspicious about the whole affair.

Anyways, Chiron had arranged for the three of us to stay at La Plaza de Greco.

Apparently, it was this really nice and suave hotel in Greece, with amazing architecture structures.

I wondered how the camp had been able to fund the cost of the trip. I shrugged and slung my bag over my head, and headed out the nearest terminal. Fortunately, baggage claim wasn't that bad and security wasn't the usual mess that it was. I followed a person who led the way to a taxi pick-up.

I attracted the attention of a taxi driver, and the three of us piled in, heaving our luggage into the small trunk. I climbed into the front seat, while Thalia and Nico sat in the back.

"La Plaza de Greco."

The driver nodded, and took off.

I stared out the window during the drive. 'Are you happy now, Percy? I'm doing what you asked me.' I almost could have sworn I heard a 'very happy'.

It was a weird feeling, but I shrugged it off. I must have been imagining things due to jet lag.

"This is it, miz." The driver rolled down the window and hawked a loogie out the window.

I stared out the opposite window while grimacing in disgust. What I saw caught my breath. It was amazing. It had all the Greek columns that I had read about in the textbooks. They were pearly white, and formidable. It had all the arches, and all the statues/busts that were traditional

Greek art/architecture. I stepped out of the cab in almost a reverie, while subconciously tossing a drachma onto the car seat.

"Excuse me, miz? What's this? I only take paper money."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. I threw a couple tens down on the seat. "Thanks. Keep the change."

I turned away from the cab to look at the hotel. Even Thalia had come out to stare at the hotel. I stepped toward the doors, in a trance. Poor Nico. He panted behind us.

"A little help with the luggage?"

I ignored him, even though Thalia went to help him. Together they carried all the luggage into the lobby, next to me.

Nico panted, "Here, guard the luggage. I'll go check in."

He straightened up, and then strode off to the check-in desk. While Thalia and I waited for him, I stared at the ceiling. It was a huge mural, full of all the Gods and Goddesses. I recognized Zeus, Poseidon, and of course, my mother. Behind me, Thalia giggled.

I turned toward her, "What?"

"They got Hermes and Apollo all mixed up." I stared, and followed her line of vision. There was this guy in winged shoes, wearing glasses, and driving a chariot, while there was a guy wearing an express helmet, but standing in front of the sun, and had lines of poetry spouting out from his mouth. I laughed along with Thalia. It was probably the first time I had laughed since Percy had of his death made

me sad again, though. Nico soon came back, with three card keys.

"Here. We're on level 2, and rooms 205, 206, and 207."

I nodded, and took the 206 card key. We made our way slowly up a flight of stairs while grunting with our luggage, and I saw even more examples of Greek architecture, that drew my breath. I reached room 206, and I slipped my card key into the slot. The door handle flashed green, and I slowly turned the knob. I gasped. It was better than anything I could have hoped for. All signs of Greek were here. There was even a picture of a scowling Hera on the wall. I could throw darts at it later, though. I had to check out the room first. Suddenly, my eyes spied the table. It was carved intricately, with all sorts of designs on it. What really caught my eye though, wasn't the table itself. It was the cool, glass of water on it. And the manila envelope underneath it.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please review! R&R! Tell me ways to IMPROVE!**


	3. A Parthenon Adventure

**Chapter 3: A Parthenon Adventure  
**

**I am very sorry for not updating sooner, but I was in Vegas having a blast. Some people visited my profile, and have guessed my name. Sorry, but Nichlas is incorrect. I still need to hear from Percabeth is the BEST, about her guess. As many of you great reviewers have guessed, my story is based on the movie P.S. I love You. It's a great movie, so that's where the inspiration came for. Anyways, I got some *constructive criticism*, and I must say, you guys are absolutely correct. I forgot that Apollo wouldn't be driving a Maserati for the hotel ceiling. So, bad me. Anyways, Please R&R. Onwards. Also, some people are saying that my format is a little hard to read, so I will be changing that. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My fingers trembled, when I walked towards the table. I wanted this letter, yet I was afraid of it at the same time. I picked it up, and wallah, Deja Vu. In small, fine print, To Annabeth. I slowly unsheathed my dagger, and with trembling fingers, I slowly put the blade to the fold of the letter. BANG!

"Annabeth, how do you like the new room?"

I turned rigid, and slowly, still clutching the letter, I turned around and glared at Nico, who was leaning against the door frame. So close. Just one more second and I would've have had it open. "Just fine, Nico DiAngelo. I just need some time to settle in."

Nico smirked, "Aaah, well, I'll leave you alone to explore the room... and its objects?"

He twirled his Stygian blade in his fingers, and then he swept off.

I stared after him, until I realized that the letter was still in my hands. I quickly set it on the table, and with swift, deft fingers, I slit the flap open. Out tumbled a letter, with ocean patterns on it. I hesitantly opened it, and there it was, in Percy's unmistakable handwriting, the second letter.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_ I'm glad that you're in Greece. I'm sure it's full of architectural amazement, enough to make my Wise Girl happy. _**(Yeah, whatever, Percy's OOC. Sue me)** _I'm glad you took Nico with you, and_ _Thalia? _How the Hades did Percy know that I took Nico and Thalia with me? _Go see the Parthenon, and all those places that I don't know the name of._ I laughed bleakly. That was the Seaweed Brain I knew.

_With lots of Love, Percy_

I reread the letter twice, before I made up my mind. I ran out the door, and into the hallway. I banged on the doors next to me. "THALIA! NICO!"

Nico came out of his room first. He held his blade lightly, but I knew that he was expecting something. When he saw me, he relaxed visibly, and sheathed his blade. Thalia came out next, with her bow drawn.

"What's up with the weapons?"

Thalia peered around me, and when she didn't see anything, she unstrung her bow.

"Weird, I could've sworn I sensed something dark behind you for a moment."

I waved my hand in her face. I sighed, "Is that some child of the Big Three thing? Because I didn't sense anything."

Nico smiled, "Maybe."

I groaned, "Great, now you've gotten me paranoid."

I gripped my knife, the same one that Luke had given me, all those years ago.

Thalia shrugged, "Anyways, what do you want?"

"Oh, right. I want to go to the Parthenon. Anyone care to join?"

Nico jumped up and down, "Oooh, me. I've always wanted to see the Parthenon."

I screwed up my face, "Since when?"

That stopped him, "Errrr... I've just always wanted to see it. Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies."

"Umm... okay? Thalia?"

She shrugged, "Why not. I don't see anything else I can do..." She breathed, "... in this architectural trap."

I smiled, "It'll be fun. Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, the Parthenon is amazing. (**Picture of it on my profile)** A real architectural achievement by the Greeks. Even just by looking at it, I can tell. I paid the cab driver, and stepped out, and into the sunlight. There it was. I had wanted to see the Parthenon since I was six, and now, I was finally here. Nico and Thalia followed, and Nico instinctively shielded his eyes. Being a son of the God of Dead, I'm guessing he hates sunlight.

Nico complained, "This sunlight is ruining my air of emoness. I already hate the Parthenon." I glared at him. He smiled weakly, "Oops, wrong thing to say. I'm uhh, going to go use the restroom."

Nico dashed off, and Thalia grinned. "Just us two now, eh?"

I shrugged, "Guess so."

I headed towards the doors, where there was a smiling teenager handing out brochures. I grabbed one, "Thanks."

He winked, "No problem, I'll be happy to escort you to wherever you need to be."

Is he flirting with me?

"Um... no thanks, I'll just look at the map on this brochure."

"Come on, surely you can use a handsome man like me to help such a pretty girl like you."

I brushed past him, "Sorry, I already have a boyfriend. Come on, Thalia."

Thalia followed me, and glared at the boy, but not before punching him where guys are never to be punched.

I muttered, "Jerk."

"Tell me about it. I hate boys."

I grinned, "Because you have to."

"Shut up."

I smiled, "Let's see what's in this brochure."

I flipped it open, and a manilla envelope fell out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooooh, Cliffie. Review so I'll update faster! Another envelope. That's three now. Anyways, hope you like it. Tell me ways to improve, and such. R&R. **

**P.S. I love all you reviewers**


	4. Percy's New House

**Chapter 4: Percy's New House...  
**

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update, but my usb thingy was lost, and without it, I don't have internet, so I was only able to type it up and not upload it. I've only been able to sneak on for like five minutes on my sisters computer, but I'm back now... :D I'll be updating my other stories after I finish this one, and Percabeth is the BEST's story is almost finished. :D I have heard some ways to improve, and some theories on how Percy is getting letters to Annabeth. Keep guessing. I already know, so i won't change it, but you guys are welcome to guess. (I won't tell you though) Anyways, for people who have read my other story A Quest to Fullfill, I am having MAJOR Writer's block with that story. First I went to Vegas, and when I came back, I could only think up ideas for this story, so please don't kill me for not updating in like, two weeks. Anyways, this chapter will be in Percy's pov. Okay, I know that in real, professional stories, there's just one POV, and that's that. Well, guess what, sue me for not being professional. :) Anyways, read on...**

* * *

I watched those golden curls, falling over their owner's lovely face. I could see her lips moving, but I couldn't hear her. Tears streamed down her face and with my last breath, I choked out, "Good-bye, Annabeth. I can feel my strength ebbing. I love you. Good-by-." Slowly, I felt myself go slack, and my spirit wisped out of my body. I looked upon my dead body, and then whoom, I was gone. A wind carried me, soft at first, like a lament, then as it sped past, my spirit-like hair whipped past me, and quietly, the wind deposited me in front of DOA Studios. I slowly glided in, where Charon was standing on his podium. There were dead milling around everywhere, but I could see them a whole lot better than the last time I was here. Maybe because I was one of them. I could hear them whispering too. Not like my ears could hear it, but more like they spoke in my mind. I guess the dead understood each other telepathically. Once bouncing boy glided towards me. I could hear his eager voice in my head. "Funny place isn't it? I wonder if we're in hell or Heaven."

I pointed to the sign on Charon's (or as he says CARE-ON ) security desk. It read WELCOME TO THE UNDERWORLD

He laughed. He couldn't have been older than twelve, yet he was still able to be so care-free in death. "You don't believe that do you? Greek Gods can't be real."

I corrected him, "Its gods. Yes, they're real. I'm part of one. Half, actually, to be precise."

The kid opened his mouth to say something, but just then Charon peered over his desk. "Percy Jackson?"

I stepped forward.

"Ah, yes. Lord Hades has foretold of your coming. He wishes to have a special audience with you. This way."

I followed him to the elevator, where he stuck his key card into the slot. It was a lot less crowded than last time, or maybe it was just that my body could mold into the smallest of spaces now. As we reached the point of where the elevator turned to boat, a long pole appeared in Charon's hand, and he started poling us across The River Styx. It was even more polluted than the last time we were here, and it made me sad. When Grover died, and he could see the extent of the pollution clearly for once, he would have a fit. I smiled wisply at the thought of my best friend.

I missed him and his tin-can eating habits.  
I missed Annabeth and her golden hair shining in the sun from when we would take walks down the beach.  
I missed my mom, and her blue food.  
I missed Chiron, and his stern expression.  
I could even say that I missed Clarisse.

The boat slid onto black sand, and Charon took my hand roughly. "Come on, this way."

He led us through the EZ Death line, and shoved the other spirits aside. He snarled at them, "Special dead, special dead."

He stopped in front of Cerberus, then slowly walked forward. I followed him tentatively. Last time I was here, the only way we got past him was becaus of Annabeth. Then I remembered that I was dead already. I walked forward where Charon was tapping his feet impatiently.

He muttered, "See? If Lord Hades jst gave me my own division of Ghouls, I wouldn't be here right now, leading little brats like you."

We stopped in front of the black fortress A.K.A. evil Lord Hade's house. The two security guards grinned toothily at us, and then raised the butts of their muskets and banged three times against the iron doors. Slowly, they creaked open. A guard of ten skeletons were waiting.

Charon grinned evilly, "This is where we er- part, hope you er- enjoy your audience." He laughed and then swept off, taking care to brush me with his cloak first. It passed through me and gave me a cold feeling. I slowly walked forward. One of the skeletons jabbed me with the hilt of his sword, and made an odd chattering sound. I shivered. The sound gave me too many memories of those super evil death defying skeletons that had chased my friends and I across America. I followed them, where Hades was drumming his fingers on his throne. When he saw me, he sighed.

"Another hero, that needs special honoring. Jeeze. You're all dismissed."

He snapped his hands and the skeletons flew out of sight. "Now tell me, Perseus Jackson, what level should I put you? Perhaps Elysium? Or Fields of Asphodel? Unfortunately, your father has DEMANDED Elysium in recent light of ah- your services to Olympus. The only problem is, do you want rebirth?"

I admit it. I was torn. I know that when I first came here, I promised myself that I would try for Rebirth, but now I wasn't so certain. I mean, Isles of Blest looked super cool, like a five year old in Disneyland for the rest of his life, but I wasn't so sure now. I felt as if my previous life had been such a burden, that I was afraid I would have to go through it again. Besides, I was pretty sure that Annabeth would choose Elysium. I didn't want to leave her... even in death.

Hades snapped his fingers impatiently. "Well?"

I told him, "Elysium."

Hades clicked his tongue. The furies swept down from the top of his throne, where they had been perched.

"Take him to Elysium."

The middle one, Mrs. Dodds nodded, and her sisters grasped me by the arms. "Come, Perseus Jackson." I was about to point out that I didn't really have a choice, but the wind in my mouth made it hard to talk. The three furies deposited me by the WELCOME TO ELYSIUM, NEWLY DECEASED! sign. I tentatively entered. It was a paradise. There was a perfect beach, with sparkling waves. There were huge theme parks, and a One-hundred foot long buffet **(Do dead eat?)**, along with spacious houses with pools. There was a football field, and a soccer field, etc. There was even a special field where there was snow falling. There was also an artificial sun, and everyone seemed to be having fun. A security ghoul checked me once over, and then led me to the twentyth house on the left.

"Here you are, sir."

I nodded my thanks, and then, I settled down, prepared to wait for Annabeth.

* * *

**So, liked it? Hated it? Sorry for the long no-update. Hopefully, my updates will become regular again, like once every half- week or so. :D Enjoy!**


	5. Why shouldn't I live a high life?

**Haha, good times. After a... 2 year hiatus, I decided I should at LEAST finish this story. So here I am, back again, after a long wait, with me getting bored, and... you get the picture. Anyways, I'm just writing this sort of like a teaser chapter. If not enough people say that I should continue, then I'll just stop. This is not a ploy to get reviews, though they would be nice. You can just send me your opinion via inbox, or something like that. I've heard a lot of "But you're just getting to the best part," so I' have decided to restart this story, pull back some of my old readers (hopefully, even though I know i don't deserve you guys) and maybe some new ones. Anyways, in case you don't remember, what happened in the previous chapters, I advise you to go back and read them as that is what I had to do, in order to pick this story up again. Thanks. R&R.**

**

* * *

**

My heart thumped. It sounded like the fireworks on July 4th. I quickly clutched it closely to my chest. I nodded at Thalia.

"I'm going to go use the Restroom."

"Alright."

I quickly made my way down the street with throngs of people passing by. All tourists wanting to see the famed Parthenon. I doubted that any one of them could name the type of pillar that supported the Parthenon. I, on the other hand, no. Back to track. I can't lose control of my mind. I waited in a long line, just to have the pleasure of "relieving myself of some bodily liquids" or in my case, relieving myself of dying from curiosity. Once inside the sanctuary of a white bathroom stall, they really did keep these things quite clean, I opened the envelope and scanned the envelope quickly. There was the usual, "To Annabeth" Then I took out the manila paper inside. My forehead crunched up in wrinkles. There was... nothing. Just a piece of card stock paper with waves on it. I lifted it and shook it, and a key fell out. On it read Room 426. Nothing else fell out of it. I clutched it. I rushes out, right into Nico.

"All done?"

"Gah, Nico. You can't just scare someone like that."

"Actually, I just did." He smirked triumphantly. "Thals sent me to check on you. She was starting to get a little worried."

He hooked his thumbs into his back pant pockets.

"Let's go,she's waiting this way."

He jerked his head and we walked back together, around a corner where Thalia was waiting.

"I was starting to wonder. Maybe that boy back there was a little more into you than we thought."

"That is disgusting. He has nothing on Percy."

I don't know why, but when I said that, Nico shifted uneasily by Thalia's side. Probably just a feeling of unease as Percy had been his best friend. I gave up on that train of thought however, as I was dying to find out what room 426 held for me, but Percy had said to explore the Parthenon, so explore we did. It truly was one of the greatest architectural achievements in the world. Perhaps one to match even the Great Pyramids in Egypt. In all its glory, at the end of the day, I whispered a silent Thank You to Percy in the underworld.

"Thank you, for helping me live."

* * *

I swung out of bed, fully dressed. It had taken hours for me to get Thalia and Nico to leave me alone. They had insisted on trying to play Crazy Eights, which i was terrible at. However, now I was ready to explore the unknown.

"Room 426, here I come," I thought.

I tip-toed down the velvet carpet, passing rooms with sleeping occupants, and one room where there was a girlish scream. An experience that I could never enjoy with Percy. At last, I reached 426. I tentatively slipped the key in, and turned it. Wow, oh wow. It was a Presidential Suite, complete with everything, from a bar to a dining room. And in the middle of the dining room, was an exquisite table. And on that exquisite table was a manila letter. I ran to it, not even bothering to close the door behind me. I ripped it open from eagerness.

_Nothing but the best for my Annabeth._

_

* * *

_

**So, what did you think? I know it isn't my best work, but please bear with me as I try to come back to writing on . I know this chapter was short, but again, it's just to see if anyone will actually start reading it again. Thanks for your time, and btw, if anyone would like to be my beta reader and give me helpful tips or constructive criticism, please review or email me. Thanks. Read and Review Guys.**

_**-Nic Lire**  
_


	6. Truth? or Lies?

**Chapter 6: Truth? or Lies?**

**Hi, I know what I did was inexcusable, so I'm not even going to try and explain. I'm a terrible person, I know. Anyways, on and on and on with the story. **

* * *

Gah. The room was absolutely, fantasmically amazing. I had never really been poor as a child, but my eccentric father had been a bit on the frugal side. Usually when we traveled, my dad and I would have to share a room. Not that we traveled much anyways, now that I think about it. In fact, I only remember two such times when my father and I had traveled. After that, I ran away with Luke and Thalia. Now that, was fun. Despite all of the monsters trying to kill us, and all the scary events that befell us, those days were some of the best that I had. Actually, they were the best until I met Percy. Although I never told Percy, he had been my everything. And now, my everything was gone. But anyways, back to the room.

The room wasn't a suite. It was more like _two _suites. There were rooms, within the room. Maybe there were even rooms inside of those rooms. Maybe. I really couldn't fathom how or where Percy got this kind of money. Percy was usually never this extravagant. But then again, I guess that's not really his fault. Like me, he never had much money growing up. But anyways, back to the room.

Like a little girl, I ran to the bed, clutching the letter to my chest. I flung myself onto the soft silk bed, feeling my entire frame sink into the bed so low, that I almost couldn't see over the side. The folds of the blanket protected me in a cocoon.

Once I settled myself on the bed comfortably, I examined the letter more closely, and upon closer inspection, found a line of type that I had missed.

_Nothing but the best for my Annabeth. _Underneath that line, there was another line. _I miss you. _It was one line, and yet it meant so much to me. Reading that line, I just let myself go. I felt myself start to cry. I hugged his letter tightly as I sobbed and thought, "I miss you too. I miss you more than you know. I wish you were here with me. That was our _plan_ Percy. You promised me you would travel the world with me. We had so many _plans_ Percy." "Why did you have to die," I half whisper.

I sat there like that for a good half hour, before a knock on the door awoke me from my coma like state. It was Nico, dressed like if he wasn't clothed in black, he would spontaneously combust, and he had a pained expression on his face.

"Can I come in?" he asked softly. I nodded absently as he crossed over the threshold. He sat down next to me, and then he offered me a hug. I leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"He was my brother too. He meant everything to a lot of us. He gave everyone his best, and he represented the best in us. It was cruel for him to go at such a young age, but the ones we love are always with us. They never do leave us."

I nodded at Nico's words, even though I knew that they didn't alleviate my pain in one bit.

"Thanks Nico," I mumble, "that meant a lot." "_Now go," _I thought.

He stood up, and patted his black shirt down. "There's something you should know, Annabeth."

"What?"

"I've talked to Percy," he said flatly. "and he loves you. He wants you to know, that- that he loves you and is waiting for you in Elysium, but he wants you to live life to the fullest while you can."

"Don't ever forget that, Annabeth," he whispers. "Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't," I whisper half- heartedly.

Nico motioned that he should be going, and then he strode towards the front door, the very epitome of a child of Hades.

"Nico, wait. I have a question for you."

He turned around. "Yes?"

"Is it possible that the dead, I mean, is it possible for people who have already died, to touch physical objects and visit the land of the mortals on their own?"

Nico shook his head. "As far as I know, that's impossible. Only gods or children of Hades can freely travel between the Underworld and the land of the living. Sometimes, not even all the gods can."

I nodded my head, "Thanks, I was just curious."

Nico dipped his head and then told me seriously, "Honestly Annabeth, you shouldn't worry about how the letters got there so much as what is in the letters."

I nod. "Thanks Nico, I don't feel like crying to death anymore."

He smiles, and then he walks out. As he's walking out, I swear I hear, "Crying to death? Bah, a fine thing to say to a child of the Underworld. As if we don't know that crying can't kill someone."

I smile a bit to myself, but yet I feel a sense of uneasiness. I can't quite place my finger on why though, so I decided to shut the door, and then retire to bed. It really was a king of all beds. So soft and so smooth to the touch. I was really enjoying it too, until I heard someone banging on my door. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, so I assumed that it was morning. I realized that in my haste to try out the bed last night and my emotional breakdown, I must have forgotten to close the curtains.

"Wuzzgoingon?"

"Annabeth! Annabeth, open up. Nico's gone, and he didn't tell me where he was going."

"Who cares? He's probably hooking up with some chick who's not afraid of dying."

I turned over in my bed, and then it hit me. "What? Nico's gone? But he was carrying all our money." I sat up a bit straighter at this new revelation.

"Exactly! Now let me in. I don't feel like having a wooden panel between us is the best way to communicate."

I sigh, but I got out of bed like a good sport. Last night's fit of emotion seemed to have worn off. I opened the door for Thalia who looked steaming mad.

"He's not in his room, and he didn't leave the hotel either. Oh I'm going to kill him when he gets back."

"How do you know he didn't leave the hotel?" Honestly, for a child of Athena, I'm a bit disappointed to admit that I was a bit puzzled at that point, but Thalia obviously knew something that I didn't.

"No one from the front desk saw him leave during the night, or during the morning." Thalia sat down angrily in the plush armchair in the corner.

"Oh honestly, Thals, it's not that big of a deal. Our life doesn't depend on money," I said, "Or Nico," on second thought. "We can go out for a stroll, or something. Right after I finish sleeping of course." I flop down on my bed again, but then raise my head. "How did you know that I was in this room anyways? I don't remember telling you I was switching rooms."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "That creepy kid told me. I found him in the lobby this morning. I think he was waiting for you to wake up or something."

I sat up a bit straighter at that. "Gross, did he stalk me or something?"

"Lucky that he did, or I would have been worried about where you were too."

"Lucky that he did? Lucky that he did? That is severely creepy. I think I might call the po-"

"Hey ladies, when did Thals join the party?" Nico was standing in the doorway, with a big smile on his face, and his arms outsretched.

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"_ I was secretly glad that I wasn't on the wrong side of Thalia that morning. Unfortunately for Nico, all he managed was an "Eh?", before Thalia crossed the room and slapped him.

"I've been looking for you for almost two hours, you stupid son of Hades."

"Wow, I didn't know you woke up so early Thalia. I always thought you liked to sleep in, but two hours ago? What is that, like 5:00 or something?" I said.

"Annabeth, it's 1:00 in the afternoon."

"Oh," I smile meekly. "Whoops."

Nico held up his hands apologetically, "Sorry Thals, but I shadow traveled to the underworld. I have a friend there who gets really worried if I don't talk to him every day about my life," but then under his breath, "or rather Annabeth's life."

I wasn't sure I even heard that last tidbit, so I disregarded it.

"Hmmph," was all I heard from Thalia. "Anyways, it's time to get out and explore the city guys. Lots and lots of fun things to do today."

"Hmmph," was all _I_ managed. Apparently, and thankfully, Thalia's temper went as fast as it came. "Yeah, I'll be right out. I need to change into decent clothes, you guys, so I'll need a little privacy."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Nico stalked out, and Thalia slouched out. I closed the door behind them, but as soon as there was a wooden panel separating us again, I sank back down onto my bed.

Hey, in my defense, if you start dating a guy who sleeps half the day, he drags you into the routine too. I found that I had started craving sleep a lot more ever since I started dating Percy.

As I slowly felt drowsiness clogging my brain, the one thing that had been nagging me last night finally hit me with full force.

I clambered out of the bed, and I ran across the door and flung the door open.

"NICO!"

* * *

**Alright, so that's it. Please read and review, or read and flame, but for the love of God, do not just read and not leave anything. I prefer flames to nothing. Seriously people, I see on my traffic graph for this story almost a couple hundred every month, but maybe 5 or 6 review. REVIEW PEOPLE, DAMN IT! Okay, hope you guys like it. Peace.**

**P.S. I used past tense for this story. I kinda forgot what tense I used for my first few chapters, so please bear with. Thanks**


	7. The Truth comes Falling Down

**Chapter 7: The Truth comes Tumbling Down**

**Hello everybody. I am back again with another chapter as I promised. I will try and finish this fanfiction. I went back and edited a few of the first chapters so the format is better and easier to read and so the language is more sophisticated. **

**So I was looking at the traffic graph and at my notifications, and this past chapter, I got about 13 reviews, and yet a couple hundred viewed my story. Also, about 25 people favorited and followed this fanfiction, and yet only a few reviewed. Please guys, please, please, and please. Read AND review. Don't just read. Reviews really encourage me to write better. Even a small emoticon would be better than nothing. So thanks guys, and sorry for the long introduction. Read and enjoy. Thanks!**

**P.S. In this Chapter, I switch POV's quite a bit. Please bear with me, but I feel like it might help the story overall. I usually don't do this, so bear with me. **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Percy sat up a bit straighter from where he had been lounging in the chair on the front of his yard in Elysium. The wrinkle in the atmosphere had shifted. Something had changed. He slowly raised himself from the lawn chair and stretched. Nico. He had to talk to Nico. Nico could tell him what was wrong with the shift. Using his best mental project, he shouted out with his mind.

"NICO!"

Percy paused for a moment. When Nico didn't appear, he wrinkled his brow. That was strange. Nico knew that he usually wouldn't call unless it was urgent, and thus usually responded as soon as he could. Unsettled, Percy slowly lowered himself onto the chair. Something was wrong, and he didn't like it. It felt like... never mind. He was probably just unsettled like all the dead people were. It was probably nothing. Yeah, that's what he would tell himself.

Percy fell asleep on the lawn chair, but he woke when he felt the tingling again. Something was definitely wrong. Now he was positive about it.

"NICO!"

No response.

"NICO!:

No response.

Percy gritted his teeth in frustration. His cousin had some explaining to do when he got back to the Underworld. He brushed his hair back from his forehead and stared absently at the rest of Elysium. He had to talk to Nico. It wouldn't do for Annabeth to figure out the truth of things.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

"Nico!", I called. I hurried after Nico. He made it halfway down the hall before I caught up to him, panting. Nico turned around to face me, with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes?", he asked questioningly?

"How- how did you know about the letters? I don't recall ever mentioning them to you." I paused, waiting for his answer.

A look of fear flitted across Nico's face, but it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, I'm pretty sure you do," I pressed on eagerly. "Please Nico, if you know anything about how I keep on getting them from Percy, I would really appreciate it."

"I told you, I don't have any idea about what you're talking about, or what you're rambling on about."

Nico stalked off indignantly. I looked at his receding back, puzzled. Nico usually didn't act this way. Although he was a son of Hades, he usually had a pleasant demeanor.

"Wait! Nico!" I hurried after him. Nico stepped up his pace and started running. "Nico!"

Nico didn't turn or look back. I helplessly stared at him. Children of the Big Three could be so stubborn sometimes. I learned that the hard way. I smiled at the thought of how stubborn Percy could be sometimes.

I returned to my room dejectedly. My encounter with Nico had left me with nothing, and Thalia still expected us to meet her to travel the city soon. I was excited to get out into the city more. There was still so much more to explore. So much that we hadn't seen yet. I dwelled on Nico's abrupt attitude for a bit more. I knew that I would have to question him later. I couldn't let this thing go unasked.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

A flash of light awoke Percy. And then a sudden span of complete darkness. Elysium was plunged into a black as black as Hades's heart itself. Nico. Darkness always signified shadow travel.

Nico stepped out from under the shadow of the gazebo of the house. He rubbed his eyes blearily.

"Ugh. Shadow travel still tires me out, even after years of practice." He yawned. "So what's up?"

I stood up quickly. "Nico. We need to talk."

Nico raised an eyebrow, but otherwise kept silence about the obvious.

I sighed exasperatedly, "You know what I mean. I- I felt something change in the Underworld, as if something terrible was going to happen."

Nico nodded, "I felt it too. Our worst suspicions have been confirmed. She suspects."

I strode forward and shook Nico by the shoulders. "You can't! You can't let her find out. I'm not ready yet for the big finish."

Nico agreed, "I know-"

"She can't find out!"

"I KNOW," Nico roared. "I'm doing the best I can," he said tiredly.

I patted Nico's shoulders. "I know. Thanks for doing this. I know it's not easy."

Nico smiled wryly. "Anytime, cousin."

I nodded my thanks. "I just need some more time."

"I'll get you that time. I held her off this time, but I don't know if I can do it again. I'll try my best though."

"Yeah. You should get some sleep. You look exhausted. How long haven't you slept?"

Nico rubbed his eyes. "I had to comfort your emotional girlfriend last night, and then right after that, I came here to visit you. When I got back, Thalia was in a fit."

I laughed a bit. "That's Thalia."

"She wanted to know where I had been all day."

"Sorry mate. I know this isn't easy."

"Yeah. I need to get back before your esteemed cousin throws another fit. I'll come as soon as I can."

I nodded, and watched Nico step back into the shadows. He gave a tired smile, and then vanished with a small bang. Elysium turned into total darkness for a few moments, but light was slowly restored. I smiled. I knew that Nico would do his best to fulfill the task that I had entrusted to him. After all, children of the Big Three were as headstrong as any people I knew. With that comforting though, I slowly settled down.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

"Thalia! Where are my jeans?"

"I don't know! Probably under the bed."

Nico paused for a bit. "Thanks!"

I chuckled to myself. "Stubbornly messy."

I knew that I had to question Nico again. Something about this whole picture wasn't right. Nico knew something that I didn't, and I didn't like it one bit. Not knowing something unsettled me. I'd have to get it out of him somehow. A direct approach just wouldn't cut it. I could dwell on that later though. For now, we were getting ready to head out into the city for some more sightseeing. I shrugged on a pair of jeans and quickly put on a T-shirt that I like relatively well.

"I'm ready guys," I called out.

"Great", exclaimed Thalia. "The day's already halfway over and we're just leaving the hotel," Thalia sneered.

"Alright, alright. I get it. Let's head out. Sorry," I muttered. "I'm a girl. I need some time to get ready."

"Hey,"Thalia exclaimed. "I'm a girl too, and I never take that long to get ready."

I rolled my eyes. Thalia had always been more tomboy than girl.

Nico shuffled in, "So are we going to get this party started, or are we going to stay here and argue about getting this party started?"

I nodded in consent. "Alright. Let's go."

The three of us descended down towards the lobby. We tramped down the hallway towards the front door.

"Annabeth!"

I turned around.

"Annabeth, I've been waiting for you for almost an entire day now."

I cringed. It was that creepy guy from that other day. The one who had been waiting for me in the lobby.

"Hey, um. How do I put this without being rude?"

Before I got the chance, Thalia jabbed a finger in his chest.

"Look buddy, unless you leave us alone, I'm going to teach you a lesson. Leave! Now!"

The guy cringed for a while, but then straightened up. "Look, I'm not interested in you. I'm just interested in that blonde chick." He winked at me.

_Gross._

Thalia kneed him in the balls. "That's twice now. You follow us anymore and I'll give you three, four, and five. As a bonus, I'll even throw in six."

"I'm not scared of you," he groaned.

Nico drew his stygian sword. "You're out of your league buddy."

The guy flinched backwards, scared. "Woah! Dude. Put that gun away. Please. I'll leave you guys alone." He started screaming. "Help! Help! He has a gun!"

I groaned inwardly and Thalia smacked Nico on the arm. "Sheath that thing, you overgrown spawn of Hades."

Nico sheepishly sheathed his sword, but the damage was too late. Alarms started screaming and everyone started panicking. I moaned. Vacation? Ruined. Police sirens started baying. Time to leave.

* * *

**Alright, that's it. I hope you guys like it. I personally don't feel like this was my best, but still please read and review. Catch you guys later. **

**Nic Lire**


	8. Screw Ups

**Chapter 8: Screw Up**

**Hello again everyone,**

**I am back again with Chapter 8. I plan to update this story about once every week until I am done with this story. I am not quite sure how I am going to end this or when. I'm not really one of those writers who plan everything out. If I have an idea, I jump straight to the first chapter of it. So if anyone has any good ideas on how you think or want this fanfic to end, please drop me a review. **

**Also, reviews make me happy, and happy authors write faster. Maybe if I get more reviews, I'll update more than once a week. I was a bit dissapointed with this week's reviews, so hopefully you guys will review some more. Read and Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I groaned inwardly. Nico and his rashness. He was the same as Percy. They very rarely thought ideas through before acting upon them. I pulled on Nico's arm.

"We have to go, knucklehead."

Nico rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm tired of this dunce flirting with you. It's disrespectful to you, and disrespectful to my cousin."

I hissed, "I'm sorry that you were stuck in the Lotus Hotel for over 70 years, but while you were gone, police involvement has stepped up quite a bit and I don't think even you can outrun them."

Nico mockingly shook his head. "How wrong you are. But anyways, we don't have to outrun the police. Not when you have two children of the Big Three with you."

I cocked my head. I was feeling amazingly stupid right now for a child of Athena.

"Thals?"

Thalia smirked. "Usually, I don't condone Nico's rebellious attitude, but- wait. I love being rebellious. Anyways, Nico's right. We don't have to evade the police." She patted my head. "Watch and learn."

Outside of the hotel, cars screeched to stops, and the sirens wailed louder than ever. Inside, valet were screaming as were the clerks.

A bullhorn voice cut through the loud commotion. "You are surrounded. Come out now with your hands raised!"

Nico cautiously stalked out of the hotel. "We're coming out."

* * *

**Sgt. Clarkston POV**

Our bullhorns cut through the din inside. I shook my head. Some psychopaths had taken a gun to a customer inside the hotel.

I raised my bullhorn even higher, and bellowed, "You are surrounded. Come out now with your hands raised!"

I paused for a moment. To my surprise, a voice from inside yelled back, "We're coming out."

I squinted my eyes. From the doorway of the revolving doors of the hotel, a black clothed figure emerge. I raised my gun a bit higher.

"Raise your hands high up in the air where we can see them!"

Even though the sun was still up and bright, I couldn't see the face of the shadowed figure from this far away. It was as if the shadows from around the hotel bent to cover his face. The guy stalked forward slowly.

As he got closer, I flinched. The man's face was cold and unassuming. It was a face that would have made any man cower. His eyes were as dark as the blackest part of the night and he radiated an aura of death. As soon as he approached, it was as if the sun was sucked from a small orb around him.

I grimaced. "Alright! One of our officers will approach you now. Keep your hands high above in the a-."

Before any of the surrounding officers could react, the man waved his hand. Then he spoke, and when he spoke, a few of my officers shivered and started sweating.

"This never happened. You guys never saw me. It was a false call from some merry pranksters. You will go back to the station and erase the files regarding today's _incident._ Understood?"

I blinked. What just happened?

"Oi! Everyone, move out! False alarm. Teenagers these days." I shook my head.

A few of my officers scratched their heads, but then proceeded to follow orders. That was certainly strange. When I looked back towards the man, he was gone. Oh well.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Nico came striding back in with a purposeful smile. He smirked at Thalia and me.

"Mist. Mortals are so gullible. Their minds are incredibly weak sometimes. Gotta love them... and the mist." He gave a goofy smile.

Thalia scowled. "You took all the fun."

Nico pointedly looked around. "You want fun? There's still a bunch of monkeys running around the lobby that need some calming down. I'll let you handle them. I'll handle _this_ putz."

He pointed to the stalker who was still cowering behind a chair.

* * *

Nico brushed his hands off. He had dragged the stalker to somewhere where I couldn't see, and he had just returned.

"You didn't do anything permanent to him did you?" I asked Nico.

Nico smiled wickedly. "He won't be coming back for more."

Nico raised his blade and some stuff was dripping from it. I covered my mouth with my hand, "Is that blood, Nico? We swore never to harm mortals unless absolutely necessary."

Nico laughed, "We have very different definitions of what is _necessary,_ cousin." He shrugged at my outraged look. "At any rate, you needn't worry. That's my own blood. I made a blood oath to the kid that I would remove his manhood if he came near you again. It intimidates people more when you're slicing yourself up in front of them."

I gave a weak smile. "You shouldn't have had to harm yourself just to help me out. I can protect myself."

Nico snorted. "I don't doubt that, but I _really_ didn't like his look on him. Besides, it was fun to torment him."

I shook my head. "Alright then. Thanks, Nico."

Nico flashed me a smile. "Anytime. Now where's Thalia?"

"Over there. I think she just about finished up."

Nico nodded his head. "Right. Thanks to that _dweeb_, we lost some of our precious time. _But_, with any luck, we can still turn this day around. Come on, let's round up Thals and let's get out of here."

At that moment, a sudden flash of inspiration came to me. I pulled on Nico's arm. "Come on, we can head for a bar and drink our woes away."

Nico pondered, "I do know this one really great demigod place a few block away. I've shadow traveled here before on business for my father," he answered to my questioning look.

I nodded. "Alright then, let's go ask Thals on how she feels about drinking away our sorrows."

* * *

The din of the half-blood bar was terribly loud. Thalia had been surprisingly willing to come to the bar with Nico and me. Now here, Thalia was already wasted and Nico was half drunk. I stayed away from the nectar and the other drinks. I hadn't actually come here for fun. I came for business.

Unknown to Nico, I had instructed the bartender to refill Nico's cup every time he emptied it. The bartender was a minor god, distantly related to Dionysus. Over in a corner, two satyrs were intertwined together so closely that you couldn't tell where one ended and where one started.

Next to me, Nico was all but slouched across the table. I think this was close enough to the state that I needed Nico to be in. When the bartender waved his hand to refill Nico's cup, I dumped it into the trash can.

"So, Nico... Nico, Nico, Nico." I shook my head good naturedly. "I need you to tell me what you know about the letters. You're the only person I know who has a possibility of knowing about them. I need to know everything you can tell me about my Percy," I whispered dejectedly.

Nico laughed, "There are a lot of things you don't know about Percy." He started ticking off things on his hands, "He would skip school to hang out with the Oracle without you knowing, he can't stand your cooking, he hates architect-." Nico fell silent. Even in his drunken state, he knew he had messed up somewhere. "What did I just say?" Nico asked stupidly.

I gritted my teeth. As much as I hated hearing about the little odd tidbits of Percy that I never knew about, I had to find out all I could from Nico before he fell asleep or passed out.

"Nico! Listen to me. I need to know about Percy's _death_. Not what he was doing behind my back, or what he likes and dislikes, although I intend to bring it up with him the next time I see him." I furrowed my brow. "Nico!" I slapped him. "Stay awake!"

"What? Oh yeah, Percy's death. Calm down, I'm just doing him a favor. Nothing big. He entrusted a few items to me in case of... _you know._" Nico eyes suddenly opened wide. "Shit. You didn't hear that. Forget I said that," he said frantically.

I arched an eyebrow. "Heard what?" I asked innocently.

Nico groaned. "He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me in my father's own domain. He'll never forgive me."

Huh. Apparently all that was required to sober Nico up was to get him to reveal a deep secret. He seemed plenty awake and alert right now. "Don't worry," I patted his shoulder. "Percy won't know that you told me."

Nico glanced around wide-eyed. "He always knows! I can't hide anything from him." He whispered, "He always finds out."

I rolled my eyes. "Well anyways, thanks for the information. Come on, we should be leaving. Let's go get Thalia."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Nico appeared with a bang. His hair was disheveled and he reeked of alcohol. He peered around nervously.

"Over here," I called.

Nico gave a frightened yelp. I raised my eyebrow, and slowly walked towards him.

"H-hi, Percy." Nico flinched.

"What happened to you? You smell like alcohol, vomit, and... shame." I glared at him. "You told her didn't you?"

Nico stuttered, "Shit Percy, she's just so good at making people do what she wants. It's not fair. I was too weak." He hung his head.

"Huh. Making people do what they want. Tell me about it. She once made me attend an Architectural Convention even though I already made plans."

Nico nodded his head as if agreeing with whatever I said. "I messed up, Percy, but that's okay. She doesn't know _completely _ everything yet."

I stared at him suspiciously. "What do you mean _completely. _What does she know."

"Um," Nico stared down. "She knows you hate her cooking now," he said weakly.

"What?! Oh man, she's never going to forgive me for that. How could you Nico? I thought you promised never to mention what I thought of her cooking to her."

"I know, I know," Nico exclaimed. "Oh, and I also told her you met up with Rachel during school and that you hate architecture, and that you entrusted me with a few items before... you know... you-."_  
_

"You mean died?" Nico bobbed his head pleasantly. "You know, for someone who's a child of the Underworld, you have a surprising reluctance to mention the _d_ word.

Nico shrugged. "I just find it impolite to talk to the dead about their deaths."

"Alright, alright. I get it. Anyways, it's fine that you messed up. Except about the cooking part. I'll never forgive you for that. Just like Annabeth will never forgive me for not liking her cooking." I cringed. "But I'm almost ready. Have you completed the task that I gave you? In addition to the letters?"

Nico nodded. "We're almost ready."

"Excellent," I grinned.

* * *

**Alright, so that's it. This chapter was a bit longer than all the other ones, so I hope you guys liked it. Please review. I honestly don't feel the urge to write without reviews, and I know I sound terrible for saying that, but it's true. So please review and make me happy. I write faster and better when I'm happy. :D **

**Thanks**

**Peace**

**Nic Lire**


	9. Now we Know

**Chapter 9: Now we Know**

**Hello again everybody, **

**I was _fairly_ pleased with the reviews that I got last chapter. However, I still wish there were more. I've decided to update again for now. However, please read and review a lot for this chapter. Honestly, I've said this before, and I'll keep on saying it because I know a lot of you guys are reading it but not reviewing. Even anonymous reviews are better than nothing. Some hundreds of people go by my story every day, and I get about 1 or 2 reviews a day. Please guys, I don't feel much inclined to write without reviews. It helps me know that people out there are reading _and_ appreciating my story. Thanks guys!**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I stormed into Annabeth's room angrily. Her door was slightly ajar and Annabeth was inside, picking out an outfit. After last night's fiasco, and after returning back from Percy's house I had gone to bed furious.

"How could you?" I questioned Annabeth.

"How could I what," she asked innocently. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," I said with cold fury. "You had no right to do that. You got me drunk on purpose and then extorted information out of me. That isn't what the intelligence of Children of Athena is supposed to be used for."

Annabeth waved her hand noncomittingly. "I had to know the truth. The means by how I do it shouldn't concern you. What should concern you is what you told me yesterday, about how Percy is-"

I help up a hand committingly, "You had no right and you know it. I also won't tell you anything else about what i said yesterday. End of discussion." I almost yelled the last part. I would not, and could not let Percy down again. I owed him a perfect end to his perfect plan.

I stormed out of her room. I could hear Annabeth following me, her quick footstep echoing down the hallway. I felt her tiny hand on my shoulder and felt her jerk me back to face her.

"Relax, Nico. It's not like I forced you to have sex with me or anything." She rolled her eyes.

I huffed. "Leave me alone. I'm still mad at you."

She smirked. "Fine. But Thalia and I are heading out again. Do you want to come?"

I snorted. "One dastardly outing with you was enough. I'm not going to do a repeat." I muttered, "Besides, I'm going to be busy."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You and your business. Whatever. We'll be back in time for dinner. Thalia saw this place she wants to try out."

I started walking away and I slung my black jacket over my shoulder. "Alright," I called over my shoulder.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched Nico walk off angrily. Silly child of Hades. I was going to figure out what Nico meant yesterday no matter the cost. What had Nico meant by the cryptic term of _items?_ So in a nutshell, Percy had given Nico _items_, and Nico had to take care of them for Percy. Percy had been worried that something bad would happen, and thus had given Nico straight instructions to fulfill a task that Percy had laid out for him.

Obviously, the _items_ meant the letters. I now knew that Percy had given Nico the letters and obviously Nico had been laying out the letters for me in _convenient_ locations. Those bathroom breaks, those suspicious times that he had disappeared. It also explained why Nico had been so eager to travel to Greece with Thalia and me.

Last night clarified this one memory that I had kept for a while now and that I had been confused about.

_... 1 year ago... (Camp Half-Blood**)** _

I had been looking for Percy for over half an hour now. We were going out to dinner tonight and Percy was late. He was usually terrible with time, but not _this_ terrible. I, on the other hand, was punctual to the dot. Usually.

I skirted around the woods. As much as I enjoyed fighting monsters, I was dressed for dinner, not fighting. I had on my best outfit and I would hate to see it ruined by slashed up marks.

From inside the woods, I could hear low murmuring. Two voices were whispering, yet I could very clearly tell that one of them was Percy. I quietly stepped closer to the woods. It was no mean feat, mind you. Heels and twigs do not go together.

The whispering got louder as I slowly crept forward. Words were slowly becoming discernible.

"Nico, - listen - me. I need you to -. If something happened - you have to -."

Percy stopped short. "Something, or someone is out there. Shhhhh..."

I slowly edged myself out of the woods, until I could no longer hear Percy and Nico talking.

From the edge of the woods, Percy came stalking forward cautiously with his sword drawn. A look of surprise flitted across his face.

"Annabeth. What are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes, "Dinner. We're supposed to have dinner, Percy."

Percy gave a groan. "Aw, crap. I'm so sorry Annabeth. Uh, I just have a little business I need to finish up."

Percy gave me a weak smile. "Can I push dinner back thirty minutes?"

I scowled. "You already pushed dinner back thirty-five minutes."

Percy moaned. "Shit. Alright, just give me five minutes. I need to finish- yeah. Can you wait for me at the Camp entrance. Please?"

I gave a fake exasperated sigh, and then smiled at him. "I think I can hold out another five minutes."

Percy flashed me a smile, "Sweet. See you later." Percy trudged back towards the woods and capped his sword.

He turned around suddenly. "Oh, by the way, did you see someone around here a few minutes ago?" He scratched his head. "I swear I heard someone."

"Nope," I said innocently. "I can't say I did. I did see a wood nymph flit across though, but no campers."

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "So just a wood nymph?"

"Yup."

"Excellent. Alright, see you later." Percy gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Butterflies fluttered through my stomach, as they always did when Percy kissed me.

"See you."

_**... Present... (Greece)**_

Last night almost confirmed what Percy and Nico had been talking about in the woods that day.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I appeared in the Underworld silently. Appearing with a flash and a bang was reserved exclusively for important people. It was meant to impress them with my powers. This was different. This was strictly business.

I put on a smooth mask of unreadable fury. With these people, it was better to intimidate than to be courteous.

The skeletons paused in their work when I appeared.

I nodded to the closest one, "Is it ready."

The skeleton's bones shook a bit. "A-almost. We're a bit behind schedule... We need more workers... Please, my lo-".

I raised a hand. "Quiet," I hissed. "I told you, I can't call upon more workers or it will draw my father's attention and his ire. But that doesn't mean that progress should be delayed. I need _it_ ready by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he stuttered. "It's, it's simply not possible."

I leered at him. "Get it ready, or I'll keep you in Tartarus for the rest of eternity."

"It-it shall be done, my lord." He bowed as deeply as he could.

"See that it is," I scowled. With a wave of my arm, I disappeared and instantly reappeared at Percy's house. I made sure to draw his attention this time with a flash and a bang.

"Percy."

Percy stood up. He stretched for a bit, and then approached me slowly.

He looked at me expectantly, and then suddenly started hopping forward.

"Is it ready? Is it ready? I haven't been this excited since I started going out with Annabeth."

I shook my head slowly. "Sorry Perce. My workers aren't able to keep up with the workload. I've given them too much to do in too little time. I'll need to see if I can get a few more workers without my dad noticing."

Percy questioned me anxiously, "But it will be ready soon, right? Annabeth can't leave Greece before I'm ready. She's leaving in two _days_, Nico."

"I know, I know. I'll try to get some more workers, or I'll try to delay Annabeth for a few more days. It's okay. I'll figure something out. Don't worry, cousin."

Percy gave a sigh. "I know. You've done more for me than I could ever ask for. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's the least I can do." I paused for a moment. "Okay. I'm going to head back to oversee the final preparations. Hades knows how useless skeletons are without someone telling them what to do. I've had this one guy on the lead position, but it's obvious that he's utterly useless."

Percy nodded his appreciation at my hard work.

Percy spoke nervously, "Hades knows nothing about this? I'm not sure he'd appreciate what we're doing."

I gave a hopeful sigh. "Hopefully not. Maybe he knows but he's seeing how far we get. Maybe not though. Alright. I'll see you."

I disappeared in a flash with a feeling of exuberance. Hopefully, the next time that I saw Percy, I could touch Percy without my hand passing through him.

* * *

**Hey Guys, so I'm leaving tomorrow and school is also starting soon for me, as I am sure most of you know. I'm sure most of you guys are starting up school soon too, if you haven't already, or unless you guys are over the age for which school is appropriate. **

**I probably will update less frequently now. I'm afraid that it will get to the point like last time where I just won't update, so if I sense that happening, I'll try and wrap it up as best as I can under the circumstances.**

**I tried to make this a longer chapter because I might not update in a while. **

**So anyways, please read and review. Please review. Please review. Reviews are the best. Thanks. You guys are the best.**

**See you next time! **


	10. A Small Hitch

**Chapter 10: A Small Hitch**

**Hello again everybody, **

**I am devishly sorry for not updating sooner. I am a rascal and I take full responsibility for that. It seems that most of the time, I update fairly periodically for a while and then relapse and don't update for a long time. Hopefully this time around, where I update fairly frequently, I can finish this story. A story that has been in the making for a few years now. I have the final pretty much planned out, and I just hope you guys like it. Anyways, please read and review. Much apologies. **

**-Nic Lire**

* * *

**Nico POV**

I appeared in an isolated part of the Underworld with a silent whoosh of air. I staggered a step as a sudden sense of nausea overcame me. Shadow traveling this many times in a day tired me out. I would need some resting up to do tonight, especially considering how much I would be shadow traveling in the near future. If I had any luck here, I would most likely be shadow traveling a lot tomorrow. All in the name of Percy's big day.

This part of the Underworld was reserved for the people who had committed crimes in their previous life, but nothing serious enough to earn them eternal torment. My father had found it amusing to banish them to an isolated place to spend with other troublemakers of their severity level. He banished them here and now I was here to free them.

I glided among the number of dead aimlessly milling around. Mortals in life, they had weak minds. They would accomplish what I needed. I slowly passed my eyes around each one of them and scrutinized them closely.

_That one..._

I sidled up to a bigger ghost and I lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He jerked around and shrugged off my hand violently. _Perfect._

He growled emphatically, "What?!"

I smiled and placed a hand on his chest and slowly started sucking his energy.

"I have a proposition for you."

"What proposition could yo-"

"Shut it. Hear me out, or you'll be worse than dead in a few minutes."

He hissed, but otherwise kept silent.

"I need ghosts to work for me. I have a construction project of a delicate nature that I need completed by tomorrow. Here are your options. If you accept, I will bring you out of this isolation so you may interact with others of your kind more freely. Hades will have no knowledge of this. You will not be penalized. Your other option is you can decline, and let me finish sucking your energy, in which case, you will be worse than you are now. What say you?"

His response was quick in coming, "I will help you, Son of Hades."

"Good. I will come collect you later."

I patted him on the shoulder and released his energy back to him. I made my way around and started repeating the offer to more ghosts. Without question, all of them accepted. I had collected around seven more ghosts when I felt a stabbing pain in my arm.

_My father was calling me..._

* * *

**Hades POV**

I pinched my forehead. That boy, was overstepping his boundaries again. I could sense that he had been talking to far too many spirits than normal. I gripped my goblet tightly, and blasted out a projection of pure dark energy. The tendril of energy would branch out until it found Nico, and then it would alert him to my bidding. He was not long in coming.

The boy appeared with a silent whoosh. When had he grown so tall? His scraggly black hair covered one eye, and the other eye was focused intently on me.

"Sup."

"Sup? Is that how you treat a Big Three God? I demand more respect and you shall address me properly."

Nico grinned, irritably, "What's hanging baldie?"

"Thank you, that's much better."

I drummed my fingertips impatiently, "Now, I have some _stuff_ to ask yo-". A flit of fear mixed with annoyance flashed over Nico's face for the briefest second, before it passed. It had been brief, but I had noticed.

"I have some stuff to ask you." I snapped my fingers and a roll of parchment appeared. It floated towards me, slowly unraveling itself. I pointed a finger at the first line on the paper.

"What is this, son? Your statement here says that you chatted with an unspeakable about thirty minutes ago. And look here! Seven more encounters with them in about twenty-five minutes. What could you _possibly_ want with them? You know no one's supposed to even talk to them! Explain yourself."

Nico brushed his hair impatiently. When he spoke, it came out as a long drawl.

"I needed some workers to renovate my room. It was too... dark in there. I wanted to let in some light."

I gnashed my teeth. "WE LIVE UNDERNEATH THE GROUND NICO." I controlled myself a bit. "What light, could you possibly let in?"

Nico smirked. "Hey, you captured Persephone to let in some light, didn't you? Who says only your allowed? Besides, I'm not up to anything of that sort. The mortals have come up with some new gravity bulbs."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Maybe it was time to retire. "You think mortals have that kind of brainpower? It was a child of Hephaestus, you moronic black idiot."

Nico smiled. "Are we done bickering over pointless stuff now? I have places to go, spirits to see."

I sighed. "Yeah, you can go. But remember, I will be checking your statements."

Nico gave a short bark. "Yeah, no worries."

He twirled on the spot and gave a short bow. "At your leave mademoiselle." He gave a short pop and then he disappeared.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Bleh. That had been entirely unproductive, but at least forceful shit hadn't gone down. A god of the Big Three was sure to mess up Percy's plan. I had to be even more careful from now on. But first things first, it was time to collect my ghosts.

I appeared in the field of the unspeakables. I let loose a tendril of energy. Nothing quite like what my dad could do, but still pretty good. _Come._

_But not all of you, just the special eight that I picked out. I don't want all of you. That would be too much... Thanks. _

They appeared in a line. Seven incredibly buff men and one massive woman.

_I have chosen you eight. Come. There is work to do. Link hands._

I touched my hand to the closest one, and then shadow traveled to the work site. The ghost I had left in charge spotted me and quickly came running over. He wrung his hands. "My lord, w-w-e're a-almost done."

"When."

He spread his arms anxiously. "There's really no saying, but the day after tomorrow. I think."

I smirked. "You're in luck my friend." I clapped my hand to his shoulder reassuringly.

"I-I am?" He smiled nervously.

I spread my hands. "I brought you friends. _Inform them of what's going down._ I have to go."

"O-of course."

I turned around to face the new arrivals. "You take orders from this one here. He'll report any insubordination to me. You all understand?"

They all nodded their heads vigorously.

"Good. I expect it to be finished tomorrow when I get back. Understand?"

A second round of vigorous head bobbing followed.

_I would be back._

* * *

__**So that was it, more to come later. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Obviously not my best work, but I was kind of in a rush. Anyways, everyone please read and review, and not just read. I really appreciate and enjoy the reviews. Thanks, and see you next time. **

**-Nic Lire**


End file.
